


Mar'i Grayson: An Introduction.

by TheHaven



Category: Dick Grayson - Fandom, Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: "Hi! I'm Mar'i Grayson! And i'm gonna be a Teen Titan!"





	Mar'i Grayson: An Introduction.

"Hi! I'm Mar'i Grayson. And i'm a Teen Titan!"

"Well, not yet.... but i'm gonna! I'm gonna live in Titans tower and i'm gonna fight against the Hive and Brother Blood and Deathstroke and..."

"Actually, those guys scare me. When I Mom and Dad take me to the Tower for cookouts or Christmas parties, we always go through the hall."

"And Mom and Dad are quiet most of the time, there's statues of their friends who aren't here anymore. Which is sad."

"But at our Christmas parties or cookouts, i get to see uncle Roy, and uncle Garth and Wally, and aunt Donna. And Donna always tells me that if boys at school are being mean to tell her and she's so nice and pretty and i love her."

"And I get to see grandpa Bruce! He's really old so he can't play with me like he used to but he always smiles a little when he sees me. Dad says he doesn't do that a lot."

"And Damian! He gets annoyed by me but dad says that's how he shows his love. He made fun of my hair once and I took one of his swords and then I was flying in the air so he couldn't catch it. And the Dad was laughing, and it's nice."

"I don't think i'm ready to be a Titan yet, i'm still kinda scared. But I know all my friends are waiting for me."

"Oh! That's Lian, I gotta go! Bye!."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing that i wrote cause I like Mar'i Grayson and think she's neat.


End file.
